btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
BTS Universe
thumb|286px|BTS Universe LogoVon Big Hit Entertainment wird ein BTS Universe (oder BU, früher: HYYH) produziert, das ist ein fiktives Universum und basiert auf den sieben Mitgliedern der Bangtan Boys. In diesem BTS Universe wird eine fiktive Geschichte über sieben Freunde erzählt. Die Namen dieser sieben fiktionalen Charaktere sind die Geburtsnamen der BTS Mitglieder. In der BU Story geht es auch um Themen wie Selbstmord, Missbrauch, Unfälle, Verlust, Tod, Trennung, Gewalt, Armut oder psychische Erkrankungen. Aber auch die Fähigkeit in die Vergangenheit reisen zu können spielt eine Rolle. Das BTS Universe begann mit der Albumtrilogie The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, im April 2015 mit dem Musikvideo zu I Need U. Da nicht alle Dinge zum BTS Universe gehören, werden von Big Hit Entertainment die Dinge die dazu gehören gekennzeichnet. Die Kennzeichnung von Big Hit Entertainment des BU sieht bei YouTube folgendermaßen aus: Die Twitter Accounts und der Naver Blog über Smeraldo spielen auch im BTS Universe eine Rolle: * https://twitter.com/flowersmeraldo * https://twitter.com/smeraldo_books?lang=de * https://blog.naver.com/testesso_eng Mehr Informationen über Smeraldo findet ihr in dieser Video YouTube Liste. Manche BU Inhalte enthalten Verweise auf die BTS Begins Konzert Videos (BTS Begins Intro, BTS Begins Middle Scene, BTS Begins Ending. Es ist nicht bekannt ob dies ein offizieller Teil des BUs ist, da dies von Big Hit nicht als solches gekennzeichnet wurde. Aber es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass es zumindest teilweise eine Rolle spielt. Liste der von Big Hit Entertainment gekennzeichneten Dinge aus dem BTS Universe: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: *'I NEED U' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 29. April 2015 *'I NEED U' Official MV (Original ver.) (Musikvideo) erschienen am 10. Mai 2015 *화양연화 on stage : prologue (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 01. Oktober 2015 *'RUN' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 29. November 2015 *'I NEED U (Japanese Ver.)' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 01. Dezember 2015 *'RUN-Japanese Ver.-' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 11. März 2016 *‘EPILOGUE : Young Forever’ MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 19. April 2016 Wings: *WINGS Short Film #1 BEGIN (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 04. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #2 LIE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 05. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #3 STIGMA (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 07. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #4 FIRST LOVE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 08. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #5 REFLECTION (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 09. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #6 MAMA (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 10. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #7 AWAKE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 13. September 2016 *'피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears)' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 09. Oktober 2016 *'血、汗、涙-(Blood Sweat & Tears)' Japanese Ver.-' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 9. Mai 2017 *BTS WINGS CONCEPT BOOK (Buch) erschienen am 29. Juni 2017 Love Yourself: * LOVE_YOURSELF Poster (Poster mit englischer Übersetzung) erschienen am 11. – 13. August 2017 * THE NOTES: SEOKJIN erschien am 13. August 2017 auf Twitter (Info: Englische Übersetzung ist weiter unten in den Antworten.) *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 15. August 2017 *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '承' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 16. August 2017 *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '轉' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 17. August 2017 *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起承轉結' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 18. August 2017 *花樣年華 The Notes in LOVE YOURSELF 承 'Her' (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 18. September 2017 *'Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 5. April 2018 *THE NOTES: JUNGKOOK erschien am 03. Mai 2018 auf Twitter (Info: Englische Übersetzung ist weiter unten in den Antworten.) *'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 1 (Teaser) erschienen am 14. Mai 2018 *'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 18. Mai 2018 *花樣年華 The Notes in LOVE YOURSELF 轉 'Tear' (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 18. Mai 2018 *'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Extended ver.) (Musikvideo) erschienen am 01. Juni 2018 *THE NOTES: SEOKJIN erschienen am 06. August 2018 auf Twitter (Info: Englische Übersetzung ist weiter unten in den Antworten.) *LOVE YOURSELF 結 Answer 'Epiphany' (Comeback Trailer) erschienen am 09. August 2018 *花樣年華 The Notes in LOVE YOURSELF 結 'Answer' (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 24. August 2018 Map of the Soul: *花樣年華 The Notes in Map of the Soul: Persona (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 12. April 2019 Sonstiges: *SAVE ME (Webtoon) erschienen am 17. Januar – 11. April 2019 *花樣年華 THE NOTES 1 (Buch) erschienen am 05. März 2019 RM über das BU: ] BU Videos von YouTube von Fans thumb|left|404 px thumb|left|399 px|Kurze Zusammenfassung und Infos vom BU mit Beschreibung der Charaktere. Bilder aus dem BU BTS Universe - Jin.jpg|BTS Universe - nur Jin BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen aber ohne Jin.jpg|BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen aber ohne Jin BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen.jpg|BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen BTS Universe - smile together.jpg|BTS Universe - You can smile as long as we are together Weitere Bilder zum BU bzw. aus dem BU gibt es hier. BU Timeline Links Auf diesen englischsprachigen Seiten findet ihr weitere Informationen über das BU und die chronologische Timeline des BUs. * http://bucontentgui.de/ * https://bangtanuni.wordpress.com/bu-content/timeline/ Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Universe